Impulse
by squimzie24
Summary: Romance between Cissie Jones and Bart Allen. Barry Allen is now part time Flash, Wally West is Flash II and Bart Allen is the new Kid Flash. Set in a Universe where Wally did not die in Endgame (SPOILERS) and he was only trapped in the Speed force. Cissie is also secretly training with Green Arrow and Artemis to become Arrowette.
1. Chapter 1

**Impulse**

Cissie walked into the 'Central City Citizen' news offices, coffee in hand, and headed straight to the office of the channel's head field reporter, Iris West-Allen. She had been working as an Intern for Iris for almost a month now, and Iris was taking her out with her for the first time.

Iris, a young mother of three (Bart pretends to be her son in this) was running around her office, getting ready to go out.

"Cissie! Glad you're here! We are heading out right now for a robbery on the west side of the city; all three Flashes are there so something big is happening! Grab your coat and let's go!"

They arrived outside the town hall and quickly set up the cameras. With Jimmy and Cissie behind the cameras, Jimmy filming and Cissie taking photos, Iris rushed to perfect her hair and makeup, and the started filming.

Loud bangs were coming out of the museum, and suddenly there was a gust of wind surrounding the three reporters, blowing Cissie's long blond ponytail out behind her, and almost knocking her over. It was then that Cissie noticed that they were in the centre of a battle with The Flash, Flash II and Kid Flash facing of the rogues. Unfortunately for them, Cissie wasn't the only one who noticed this, and she suddenly found herself in the firm grasp of Captain Cold, who was holding a freeze ray to her head.

"Freeze Flash, or I kill the girl!"

Cissie tried to remember her training with Ollie and Artemis, but found herself frozen (AN. Hehe complete accidental pun there!) to the spot.

Iris screamed, and the Flashes came to a sudden stop.

"Cold let her go! You don't need to do this!" The younger Flash seemed to be the voice of reason in this situation whilst the oldest sped to Iris, picking her up and taking hr to a place where she was out of harms way, he quickly returned for Jimmy.

Kid Flash, the youngest of the three, looked at her with both a form of interest and worry.

It was then that Cissie realised that she was somehow still holding her camera. With a plan forming in her mind, Cissie turned her head slightly to look up at the man holding her captive and, in the most pitiful voice she could manage she said;

"Why are you doing this?" with wide tearful eyes.

Just as Captain Cold leaned in close to give her a reply, Cissie slammed her foot down on his, swung her camera up into his face and knocked the freeze ray out of his hand. This was the opportunity that the Flashes needed and Flash and Flash II both sped in and took down the rest of the Rogues. Kid Flash ran to Cissie, looking slightly wary of her, and picked up her camera that had dropped to the ground.

"You dropped this" As Kid Flash stood up; Cissie was struck with the vibrance of his green eyes.

"Thanks" she replied, taking her camera and stepping back slightly.

Iris then ran towards her, with Jimmy following closely behind with his camera "Cissie!" she cried flinging herself towards the younger girl and pulling her in for a tight hug

"Can't breathe, Iris!" she managed to gasp out.

"Thank you so much…All three of you" Iris said to the Flashes

The oldest Flash looked at Iris tenderly and put his hand on her shoulder, "It was the least we could do for our favourite reporter"

"Well if she had actually given us a chance to" the younger Flash put in, "quick thinking there!" he smiled down at Cissie.

Kid Flash remained silent, looking at Cissie with a slight twinkle in his eye.

"Can we get a quick interview with you for 'Central City Citizen'? Our viewers would love to hear from you guys after that battle."

Jimmy trained the camera onto the faces of the small Flash family whilst Iris proceeded to ask a series of questions.

Cissie stood behind Jimmy, intrigued by Kid Flash's silence, Iris also noticed this and bombarded Kid Flash with question after question.

Finally Iris allowed him to speak and he replied in a low voice (that surprised Cissie as he appeared to be older than her and yet he was still referred to as "Kid"),

"I'm-We're just glad that you are all safe" he said glancing briefly at Cissie and quickly averting his eyes

Iris ended the report, and, looking up at the oldest Flash and thanking him, and then all three Flashes sped off into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, this is the first story I have EVER written so I would love to hear feedback from you! It is based more on the TV series than the comics. I don't know a lot about Cissie's character (SORRY) so I kind of just went with it, but I quite like the idea of having parallels between Wally/Artemis and Bart/Cissie.**

**Chapter 2**

Iris had given Cissie the rest of the day off after what Iris believed to have been a near traumatising event. Cissie slowly shut the door to her small flat in the centre of the city, and leant against it, sliding down to sit on the floor. This was her first experience with a real super villain. Cissie jumped up, shaking her head, and went to the bathroom mirror.

"Come on Cissie, don't freak out now!" she looked at her reflection, her appearance reminding her of Artemis' all those years ago when the young Heroine had rescued her father from the assassin Black Spider. That is what had inspired her to become a hero, and she wasn't going to back down now!

* * *

As Cissie strode into the offices the next day she noticed Iris was in her office with a boy, around the same age as herself. He was tall, at least a head taller than Cissie, with reddish brown hair, from what she could see he looked quite well built.

"Cissie come in here, I have someone I would like you to meet" Iris called from her office, gesturing for Cissie to come in.

"This is Bart, my Son"

The boy, no, man, Bart turned around and Cissie was momentarily stunned. He had sparkling green eyes that she recognized from somewhere, and an incredibly handsome face. He had freckles dotted over his nose, and the resemblance between him and Iris was uncanny.

"It's really great to meet you, I'm Bart, but you already know that…but umm, my mum is always telling me great things about her amazing new intern, according to her you are totally crash!", Cissie almost swooned when he spoke, he had a deep voice, although he comically attempted to imitate his mum, causing Cissie to snort slightly.

Cissie quickly tried to cover up her snort and held her hand out to Bart, intending for a handshake, "I'm Cissie Jones, It's nice to meet you too." She smiled at Bart but that quickly dropped when he swooped down and grasped her hand in both of his and shook it excitedly.

"If it's ok with you Cissie I was wondering if you could take Bart here on a tour of the offices, I have a meeting in 5 minutes and so unfortunately won't be able to" Iris looked pleadingly at Cissie, who nodded and looked towards a beaming Bart.

"Come on, I just have to drop some things off at my desk and then we can go."

Bart looked at Cissie with a small smile on his face.

"What, do I have something on my face?" Cissie asked, quickly bringing her hand up to check her face.

"No! no, your face is totally perfect- I mean in that it doesn't have anything on it, even if it did you would still be pretty, that's not what I meant, not that you aren't I mean you are stunning but-"

Cissie blushed and looked away, inwardly grinning at his antics, "Calm down speedy, don't hurt yourself"

Bart looked horrified and rapidly said "Speedy? Why would you call me speedy, it's not like I'm a Flash or anything and anyway Speedy is the arrow guy, not sure why though I mean he shoots arrows he didn't do anything speedy, I never understood why he was called it th-"

"Seriously stop talking!" Cissie laughed, "I just meant that you talk a lot really quickly!"

"Oh…uh sorry." Bart blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, which Cissie found adorable "Um how about we just talk about our lives like normal people and I will try to keep it to one sentence"

Cissie smiled up at him just as they reached her desk, "How about I start? I am Cissie Jones, I am 20 years old and I love working as a reporter"

Bart grinned back at her, "Bart Allen, 21 and I am studying Chemistry and criminal psychology at Central College. I want to be a forensic scientist like my Gr- Dad and my cousin"

"Sounds interesting! My Dad was a reporter and that is one of the things that really inspired me to become one too!"

"You know what, my mum has given me a tour of this place loads of times before, how about we go and get coffee or something instead?"

"I'm not sure; I kinda like having my job…"

"You're with the boss's son what could happen? If we get caught I'll take the blame- I doubt that would surprise anyone anyway! Please! I'm hungry!"

"Something tells me you're always hungry!"

"Something like that" Bart flashed her a cheeky grin before striding towards the lift "come on- lets blow this place, I'm totally feeling the mode here!"

"I really don't know what that means…" Cissie laughed, but followed him anyway, admiring the view from behind as she went.

* * *

Cissie stared at Bart in shock- how can someone eat like that and yet be so slim? Bart looked up from shovelling his sixth helping of pie into his mouth, and wiped his face, removing the mass of whipped cream from there.

"Want some?" he lifted the fork towards Cissie, who had barely noticed him even using it and shook her head.

"No you keep going; I'm waiting for you to break some kind of record" Cissie laughed.

"Sorry, high metabolism" Bart shrugged as if the look Cissie was giving him was normal, which she supposed, if he always ate like that, it was. "Anyway I noticed a pretty nice looking camera on your desk, you into photography?"

They spoke for two hours in a small coffee shop next to the CCC offices, he paid for them both and they walked back up to her desk together.

Bart stared down at Cissie thoughtfully, "I think that you want me to ask you on a date"

Cissie blushed and looked back up at Bart. Their eyes met, a mixture of Green and Blue. In a sudden moment of courage, Cissie grabbed a piece of paper from her desk, wrote down her address and handed it to him, "pick me up at 8."


End file.
